Testigo protegido
by Midnighttreasure
Summary: Taichi se levantó con una resaca descomunal y después de ver algo que no debía decidió curarla con Sora. Pero lo que al principio parecía que iba a ser una buena sesión con su novia, terminó siendo algo que ninguno de los dos esperaba.


Este fic forma parte de una actividad Taiora del foro "Proyecto 1-8" en el que cada participante dejaba dos opciones y después cada uno escogía una de ellas para escribir sobre ello. En mi caso, la persona fue Genee, y esta fue la opción que escogí.

1\. _Opción uno:_ _Elijo concepto. Fantasma en la ducha. Genero humor/suspenso/absurdo. Escena explicita media, hot, hot, hot, no gore. En la casa de Yamato y me apetece Mimato._

Digimon no me pertenece, solamente juego con sus personajes.

* * *

Testigo protegido

Cuando Taichi se había levantado, con una tremenda resaca, en el apartamento de Yamato, después de la fiesta de Halloween de la noche anterior, no había esperado que al entrar al dormitorio del rubio a hacerle una broma aprovechando que dormía iba a encontrarse lo que se encontró. Y es que después de abrir la puerta se había encontrado a Yamato no solamente despierto, sino con una muy desnuda Mimi cabalgándolo mientras ambos gemían descontroladamente. Desde luego, tenía que mantener una extensa charla con su amigo; ya no colaba eso de que no tenía nada con la castaña.

Se alejó de allí mientras seguía escuchando las voces de la parejita suspirar el nombre del otro apasionadamente y se preguntó cómo era que no había escuchado a sus amigos antes de abrir la puerta; no estaban tratando siquiera de no gritar o hacer ruido. Suspiró y se llevó la mano al pantalón, tratando de acomodárse; mandijo por excitarse al ver a Mimi y Yamato hacer el amor, pero no podía negar que eran una pareja de guapos y que se veían bien mientras estaban al tema.

 _Pero nunca, nunca, nunca, lo amditiré_ ; _me llevaré el secreto a la tumba_ , se dijo, _Yamato me lo recordaría toda la vida de enterarse._

Gruñó, sintiéndose incómodo por lo duro que estaba, y se preguntó dónde estaría Sora; la necesitaba en ese mismo instante. Como si la hubieran invocado, la pelirroja apareció por la puerta del salón, y Taichi no dudó en ir donde ella.

―Buenos días, cariño ―la saludó acercándose y abrazándola―. Estás preciosa por las mañanas.

―¡Taichi! ―chilló ella cuando el castaño comenzó a besare el cuello―. ¿Qué haces? ¡Taichi, para!

―Sora… ―ronroneó el chico acariciandole la cintura desnuda por debajo de su camiseta―. Te necesito…

―Te has levantado juguetón… ―la pelirroja iba dejándose poco a poco pero lanzó un gritito cuando sintió la dureza de su novio frotarse contra ella, aunque fue más un gemido―. ¡Taichi! No podemos… estamos en medio del pasillo.

Taichi emergió del cuello de la chica y Sora pudo ver el brillo en sus ojos, indicándole que había tenido una idea. Sin hablar, cogió su mano y tiró de ella hacia el final del pasillo donde abrió una puerta y la metió a rastras dentro. La pelirroja solamente se dio cuenta de que estaba en el cuarto de baño cuando Taichi encendió las luces, y tampoco es que tuviese mucho tiempo para contemplar nada porque su novio la estampó contra la puerta para besarla ferozmente. Ella sucumbió, y se entregó a su pasión por completo respondiendo con el mismo ímpetu y abrazándose a él con fuerza.

Los gemidos empezaron a resonar en la estancia y la temperatura subió en muy poco tiempo. Sin pensarlo, Taichi le quitó la camiseta a la pelirroja y se dedicó a besar la piel desnuda que el sujetador no cubría. Sora gimió, anclándose a la fuerte espalda del castaño y acariciándola de arriba abajo.

―Sora… eres tan suave… ―murmuró el castaño hundiendo la cara en sus pechos―. Y hueles tan bien…

―Tai… ―suspiró ella―. Tai…

Incluso si estaban sumergidos en las sensaciones que sentían en sus cuerpos, un golpe sordo los asustó y los hizo pararse en seco. Como sincronizados, giraron la cabeza al mismo tiempo hacia el sitio de donde habían escuchado el ruido y se encontraron con un bote de espuma de afeitar tirado en el suelo.

―¿Eso estaba antes ahí? ―preguntó Taichi, frunciendo el ceño.

―Si te digo la verdad ―Sora se sonrojó―, no me he fijado cuando hemos entrado.

―Eso es porque solamente tienes ojos para mi ―ronroneó su novio, estrechándola entre sus brazos de nuevo.

―¡Tai! ―lo riñó ella―. Bueno, ¿qué habrá pasado con el bote?

―Habrá corriente ―el castaño se encogió de hombros y alzó las cejas sugestivamente hacia su novia―. La verdad es que no me importa. ¿A ti sí?

Sora negó con la cabeza ante lo despreocupado de su novio pero le siguió, y esa vez fue ella la que lo atrajo hacia él y lo besó. Contenta de sorprenderle por su inciiativa, le separó un poco de él, dejándolo con los ojos bien abiertos, y le dio un lametón en los labios. ón en los labios.

―¿Qué te parece si aprovechamos que estamos en el cuarto de baño y que no hay nadie esperando ahora mismo? ―preguntó, juguetona.

―¿Qué tienes en mente? ―cuestionó a su vez Taichi, intrigado por las pícara sonrisa de su novia.

―Quizá… hacer limpio todo este sucio asunto ―Sora hizo un gesto hacia la ducha con la cabeza y sonrió―. ¿Te apetece una ducha bien húmeda?

El castaño soltó una risotada mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, pero se recompuso rápido, y con una mueca maquiavélica dibujada en el rostro, tiró de ella para meterla en la ducha. Lo primero que hizo fue abrir el grifo y si bien estaba helada, ninguno pareció hacerle el menor caso. En su lugar, empezaron a arrancarse la ropa de encima como si no hubiera un mañana. Cuando el castaño se deshizo por fin del empapado sujetador, atacó vorazmente los pechos mojados de Sora y ésta no pudo evitar soltar un ronco gemido que resonó contra las baldosas de la estancia. Taichi sonrió contra su piel al sentir las uñas de la chica clavarse en su espalda y succionó con más fuerza mientras su mano viajaba hacia abajo y comenzaba a acariciar a su novia por encima de los chorreantes pantalones. La pelirroja jadeó de nuevo y él se sintió más orgulloso aún al verla tan excitada.

Otro golpe seco los hizo detenerse y cuando alzaron la mirada pudieron ver el bote de espuma de afeitar rodar todo lo largo del cuarto de baño. Ambos se miraron, con los ojos muy abiertos, y después los clavaron en el recipiente que rebotó contra la pared y fue frenando hasta detenerse en medio de la estancia.

―Tai… ―susurró muy bajito la chica, con voz titubeante―. El bote…

―Es la corriente, Sora ―aseguró el castaño, casi convenciéndose más a él mismo que a su novia―. Es la corriente.

― Pero no hay viento ―murmuró ella sin estar realmente segura de lo que el chico le estaba diciendo―. Y todo está cerrado…

―¡Es la corriente! ―chillando atragantadamente, Taichi cogió al cortina de la ducha y la cerró, apartando de la vista el bote maldito que estab distrayéndolos de lo que realmente le importaba en ese momento―. Olvídate de todo, Sora, y déjate llevar.

Antes de darle tiempo a abrir la boca para que le replicase, el castaño coló la mano por debajo de los pantalones de la chica, esquivando la barrera de la tela de su ropa interior, y rozó directamente su parte más húmeda. La pelirrpja se rindió con un chillido y se derritió completamente en sus manos, dejándose caer contra las frías baldosas de la ducha que en ese momento sentía hervir y apoyándose con fuerza e los fuertes hombros de Taichi para no caer cuando sus piernas se volvieron gelatina.

―Tai… ―gimió Sora―. Oh, joder, Tai…

Y el chico sonrió, encantado de verla en esa situación porque sabía que cuando la pelirroja empezaba a blasfemar es que estaba realmente encendida y estaba cerca de llegar al orgasmo. Sora sujetó con fuerza el grifo, tratando de mantenerse en pie, haciendo que el agua dejase de correr; pero realmente ninguno se dio cuenta de ese pequeñísimo detalle porque estaban demasiado ocupados en sus asuntos.

Un extraño sonido resonó y Sora frunció el ceño. Aún jadeando por las sensaciones que los dedos de su novio estaban creando en ella, la pelirroja abrió los ojos y escrutó a su alrededor, incluso si solamente podía ver baldosas y las sosas cortinas de plástico. Agudizando el oído, trato de buscar aquello que había creído escuchar pero nada, salvo su propia respiración, la de Taichi y sus movimientos, era lo único que se percibía en el ambiente. Decidió enton ces, meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro, ignorar todo lo de su alrededor y centrarse solamente en el castaño que estaba haciendo maravillas con ello y cerró los ojos para disfrutar.

Pero si bien se dejó llevar durante los primeros segundos, otro sonido la distrajo, y esa vez se puso recta, casi tirando a Taichi en el proceso, quien parecía ajeno a todo y volvió a centrarse en ella.

―¿Has escuchado eso? ―preguntó ella, pero el castaño solamente hizo ruiditos contra su pecho mientras seguía lamiéndolo; Sora le dio un golpecito en la cabeza―. ¡Tai! ¡Para!

―¿Qué pasa? ―cuestionó, confuso.

―¿Has escuchado eos? ―repitió la pelirroja.

―¿Qué? ¿El qué? ―Taichi frunció el ceño―. Yo no he escuchado nada. Seguro que no es nada.

―No, he escuchado algo, ―aseguró ella―; estoy segura de ello.

―¿Y qué era? ―se interesó su novio.

―No tengo ni idea ―murmuró en respuesta―. Era algo raro… como gutural.

El castaño se quedó en silencio y ambos agudizando sus sentidos, tratando de escuchar algo extraño. Estuvieron varios minutos así, semidesnudos, empapados y en silencio, con solamente alguna gota rompiendo el silencio de vez en cuando. Finalmente, se miraron y se encogieron de hombros.

―Parece que no era nada ―susurró Sora, sin estar del todo convencida.

―Eso parece ―un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del castaño―. ¡Sora! Me estoy quedando frío…

―No sé si me apetece seguir, Tai ―dudó ella―. Parece que mi mente busca excusas.

―Pues deja que yo haga que tu mente solamente pueda pensar en mí ―ronroneó el chico, acariciando su cintura.

Pero no le dio tiempo a acercarse más porque un sonido irrumpió, y esa vez los dos fueron capaces de escucharlo. La pelirroja miró a su novio buscando saber si él también se había percatado de ello, y él asintió vigorosamente, con la intranquilidad en el cuerpo.

―¿Qu… qué ha sido eso? ―preguntó, esa vez el chico.

―No sé ―respondió ella con voz temblorosa―. Pero no me gusta nada.

El ruido volvió a resonar; algo ronco y gutural, como el rugido de un animal enfurecido gruñir por lo bajo en forma de aviso. Se pusieron tensos al mismo tiempo, y miraron, asustados, hacia el lado de donde provenía el sonido, incluso si la cortina no les dejaba ver nada.

―Tai… ―susurró, aterrada, en voz muy bajita.

―Lo sé, Sora ―asintió el castaño―. Yo también lo he oído.

El gruñido volvió a escucharse al tiempo que algo movía la cortina desde el lado del lavamanos, haciendo que la pareja soltase un grito de terror cuando la sombra de una esquelética mano se cernió sobre ellos a través del plástico, con una voz áspera llamándoles.

―Taiiichiii… ―el ronco y lastimero aullido fue lo que resonó contra las baldosas esa vez―. Sooora…

La pareja bramó y ambos salieron de la ducha a trompicones, apartando la cortina con tan pocos miramientos que casi la rompieron. Pero eso les daba igual en ese momento porque lo único que querían era salir pitando, y eso hicieron, escapando fuera del baño sin mirar atrás. La puerta del dormitorio de Yamato se abrió cuando pasaron gritando por su lado.

―¿Qué ocurre? ―preguntó una Mimi totalmente despeinada con solo una sábana tapando su cuerpo, que se adivinaba desnudo debajo de ella―. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Estáis bien?

―¡Hay algo en el baño! ―gritó Sora, que al ver al rubio aparecer por detrás de su amiga se apresuro a taparse el pecho desnudo con las manos―. ¡En la ducha!

―¿Algo? ―Ishida frunció el ceño, algo molesto por la interrupción―. ¿El qué?

―No lo sé ―Taichi negó con la cabeza―. Pero suena a un animal rabioso… o un monstruo.

―¿Monstruo? ¡Venga ya! ―exclamó el rubio, alzando los brazos mientras bufaba―. Los monstruos no existen, Taichi, deberías saberlo, no eres ningún crío de 10 años.

―Yo solo sé lo que he escuchado ―se defendió el otro―. Y eso sonaba muy turbio.

Yamato resopló de nuevo y se encaminó al baño a comprobar qué era el supuesto monstruo del que el atolondrado de su mejor amigo hablaba mientras juraba que le pegaría un puñetazo por distraerlo por chorradas. Aún blasfemando, entró al cuarto de aseo y echó un vistazo, solamente viendo fuera de lugar el suelo encharcado y las cortinas a punto de caer. Maldiciendo, volvió al lugar en el que lo esperaban los tres, donde Mimi le había dado una camiseta a la pelirroja para taparse y lo esperaban ansiosos por saber su veredicto. Cuando llegó hasta ellos, fulminó con la mirada a la parejita pero cuando miró a la castaña suavizó la mirada y simplemente negó con la cabeza.

―No hay nada ―gruñó, molesto―. Solamente mi baño destrozado.

―¿Estás seguro? ―preguntó Taichi―. Había algo ahí, te lo juro.

―No hay nada ―repitió el rubio―. Nada.

―Pero había algo… ―insistió el otro.

―No hay nada ahora, Taichi ―lo cortó el dueño de la casa―. Y si antes lo había, ya no está. Y sinceramente, me importa una mierda.

―Pero Yamato… ―la mirada del rubio hizo que dejase de hablar.

―Una mierda, Taichi ―repitió al tiempo que apoyaba su mano en la cintura de Mimi para empezar a guiarla de nuevo hacia su dormitorio―. Y ahora déjanos en paz porque como vuelvas a distraerme con otra de tus tonterías te juro que te pego una paliza.

Tanto Sora como Mimi se miraron sin saber qué decir en ese momento pero parecía que lo mejor era dejarse llevar y no meterse en las peleas de los chicos. El rubio estaba por cerrar la puerta cuando su amigo le pegó un grito, frenándolo.

―¡Ishida! ―el de los ojos azules lo miró, hastiado―. Tú y yo tenemos que hablar de alguna cosa, ¿no?

El castaño alzó las cejas sugestivamente, señalando con la cabeza por donde Mimi había desparecido dentro de la habitación y hacía un gesto obsceno. Yamato lo fulminó con la mirada antes de cerrar de un portazo y el chico soltó una risotada por la reacción de su mejor amigo. Cuando se giró, se encontró a Sora negando con la cabeza y suspirando por lo idiota que podía ser su novio algunas veces. El castaño solamente se encogió de hombros y juntos se encaminaron hacia la habitación de invitados donde Taichi había estado durmiendo antes de que aquel día comenzase.

 _Mientras tanto, en algún baño encantado y encharcado…_

Una mata de pelo pelirrojo emergió, titubeante, por detrás de las cortinas de la ducha. Sujetándose al lavamanos, Koushiro luchó por poder ponerse en pie. Con las piernas como gelatina, consiguió mirarse al espejo y se horrorizó al ver su cara; parecía completamente un fantasma. Un dolor atravesó su cráneo y supo que estaba teniendo la peor resaca de su vida. Mareado, se lavó la cara con agua muy fría y caminó arrastrando los pies hacia la salida.

Camino de la salida, miró de reojo el sitio donde se había despertado tirado en el suelo y varios flashes le vinieron a la mente, si bien solamente eran sonidos; agua caer, tela caer al suelo, gemidos e incluso su voz llamando a alguien que no terminaba de reconocer. Frunció el ceño y aunque trató de recordar, le fue imposible y lo dejó por imposible; sabía que la resaca no iba a dejarle que se acordase de esas cosas tan fácilmente.

Cuando salió del cuarto de baño cerró la puerta tras de él dejando un par de camisetas y un sujetador olvidados tirados en el suelo y la sensación de que se estaba perdiendo algo que no estaba seguro de si prefería recordar o no. Y en cierto modo, así era.

Y no cabía duda de que Koushiro, de saber lo que iba a recordar un mes después, en un extraño flashback que nadie podría explicar, hubiera preferido seguir teniendo la resaca nublando sus recuerdo de aquella mañana y continuar siendo inocente sin saber que sus amigos tenía duchas demasiado calientes de los que él esperaba no volver a ser atestiguante, ni siquiera si después se convertía en testigo protegido y huía muy lejos del país para no volver a verlos nunca más.

* * *

Y catapumchimpum. Hasta aquí llegó mi aportación. Sé que no es exactamente de terror aunque sea de Halloween, pero técnicamente Genee no pidió miedo, y desde luego no gore, y como pidió humor, suspense y absurdez, pues salió esto. Siento mucho no haberlo podido subir el día que me tocaba, pero ya le expliqué a Genee tiempo antes que estaba sin ordenador y hace poco que lo he recuperado.

Y nada más creo.

Genee, espero que te guste, sobretodo a ti, porque fue tu idea y quería que fuese algo que te gustase. Espero haber conseguido al menos que no lo odies jajaja

Al resto, que os guste también, espero. ¡Disfrutad de esta locura!

¡Nos leemos!

Mid*


End file.
